


stolen and trapped

by Ashpelt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpelt/pseuds/Ashpelt
Summary: She is scared, she is barely hatched from her egg and she is scared.





	stolen and trapped

She is scared, she has barely hatched from her egg and she is scared.

There is no nest as she had thought there would be when she broke through her shell, there are no nestlings to entertain her and there is no mother to teach her, feed her, care for her until she is strong.

There is only the not-tree-cave-place with odd-not-known things filling it and a caged fire whose breath disappears into darkness instead of marking the territory as _safe_. There is only the furry not-yet-prey-maybe-threat that looms over her still-not-big-enough form with it's mouth hanging open most of the time as if it were going to take a bite out of her any moment so she hisses and snaps and tries to drive it far far far away from her until she is big-and-strong enough for it to be prey. There is only strange-not-prey-young-maybe-threats that move on two legs like wrong-strange-wrong creatures and invade the not-nest-yet-maybe-territory-for-now place and yap yap yap yap more then even the furry not-yet-prey-maybe-threat does.

Worst of all, there is the large two-leg-monster-threat-that-looms whom seems to have claimed the not-tree-cave-place as it's own territory and who grabs her with it's too-big-too-strong-threat-threat- _threat_ paws and feeds her bad-wrong-bad-meat-water that makes her feel sick-weak-wrong-bad more then it makes her full.

Two-leg-monster-threat-that-looms is terrifying, it keeps her always always always in it's not-tree-cave-place instead of letting her learn the scents and sounds and things of the real world, instead of letting her run and play and try-to-fly so that when she grows she will be strong enough to never ever never never be prey. Two-leg-monster-threat-that-looms has captured her, has taken her from her mother and nest and fellow nestmates into it's territory, has made her a not-yet-prey-but-maybe-future-meat instead of the strong-terrifying-hunter-that-cannot-be-caged.

She has been stolen and trapped and she is scared.


End file.
